DRABBLEs 450 : Moments de vie
by Enissa
Summary: Serpentards et Gryffondors font le tour du monde en 60 jours. Suivez leurs mini-aventures au travers de moments de vie… triés sur le volet. 450 mots. Hermione G. – Drago M. – Harry P. – Ginny W. – Ron W. – Pansy P. – Blaise Z.– Daphné G. – Théodore N. – Astoria G.
1. Taverne de Dracula

**DRABBLEs 450 : Moments de vie**

Serpentards et Gryffondors font le tour du monde en 60 jours. Suivez leurs mini-aventures au travers de moments de vie… _**triés sur le volet**_.

**450 mots.**

_Hermione G. – Drago M. – Harry P. – Ginny W. – Ron W. – Pansy P. – Blaise Z.– Daphné G. – Théodore N. – Astoria G._

* * *

Je me lance dans les DRABBLE qui se lisent tous indépendamment les uns des autres, avec quelques liens tout de même (ce ne serait pas drôle sinon...). Je trouvais que le format classique de 100 mots n'était pas adapté à ce que je souhaitais faire, mais qu'il en existait à 450 mots. Et c'est ce que vous trouvez juste après, ni plus, ni moins !

* * *

**_Taverne de Dracula_, Roumanie.**

_Suite n°4562_

_Hermione – Ginny – Pansy – Daphné - Astoria_

**(_)**

Les cinq filles se bousculaient à la fenêtre.

« **Chuuuuuuuuuuuut** » somma Astoria.

« **Oh my God, il est trop…** »

« **Oui…** » soupira Hermione à Pansy.

Daphné s'assit sur le lit.

« **Serais-tu trop bien pour nous ?** » Demanda Ginny railleuse.

« **Je ne le trouve pas attirant** » répondit Daphné en ouvrant un livre.

« **Ne fais pas ta Granger – désolée Hermione** » dit Astoria en le lui arrachant.

« **Oui, ne fais pas ta Granger **» renchérissait Hermione d'un clin d'œil.

« **Son nom ?** » demanda Pansy.

Les filles tournèrent toutes la tête.

Robotiques.

Le souffle coupé.

« **Kee…waa ?!** » demanda Ginny.

« **Son nom ?** » répéta Pansy, suspicieuse.

Daphné n'avait aucune réaction.

« **Le nom de qui ?** » demanda-t-elle.

« **C'est Drago ? **» demanda Hermione d'une voix trop aigue.

Ginny et Pansy levèrent les yeux au ciel.

« **Berk … mais personne ne veut de ton Malefoy !** » répondit Daphné à l'orée du vomissement.

« **Mais… gna.. gneu** » bugga Hermione.

« **Agnagna…** » ricana Astoria.

« **Tu as des vues sur qui ?** » coupa Ginny.

Daphné rougit.

« **Oh. My. F. God.** » haleta Pansy.

Ginny et Hermione s'esclaffèrent.

« **En 17 ans de vie, je ne t'ai jamais vu rougir !** » dit Astoria.

« **C'est Harry ! **» déclara Hermine en la pointant du doigt, victorieuse.

« **N'importe quoi… et puis arrêtons d'en faire une tarte à la citrouille** » rétorqua Daphné à l'attention de Pansy.

« **Oh. My. F. God** » répéta Pansy.

Hermione jeta un regard en biais à Pansy, tandis qu'Astoria et Ginny taquinaient lourdement une Daphné devenue violette.

Astoria bouscula Hermione, en transe et jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre.

« **Les filles !** » alerta Astoria, regardant. « **Il a enlevé son t-shirt…** »

« **Ooooooooooooh **» s'exclamèrent en cœur Ginny, Pansy et Hermione, agglutinées à la fenêtre.

« **Si vous saviez ce que j'ai envie de le…** » Déclara Pansy, le nez collé contre la vitre.

« **Grave** », acquiesça Astoria.

« **A mort !** » s'exclama Ginny d'une voix grave.

« **Mais…Potter et toi n'êtes pas ensemble ?** » demanda Astoria en se retournant vers elle.

« **Disons qu'il ne se décide toujours pas à mettre un nom sur ce que l'on est, et vu que qu'officiellement je suis célibataire…miam !** » dit Ginny dans un sourire.

« **Mais quelle… gourgandine** » ricana Pansy dans un sourire carnassier.

Astoria, Ginny et Pansy croassèrent de rire.

Daphné et Hermione échangèrent un regard surpris. Cette dernière eût un déclic.

« **Est-ce que tu as des vues sur un homme… ou sur une femme ?** » demanda la Gryffondor.


	2. Taverne de Dracula, bis

Drago entendit des cliquetis depuis la porte d'entrée de leur étage. Blaise, Théo, Potter et Weasley étaient sortis. Personne ne devrait être là.

«** Qui est-ce ? **» héla-t-il.

Des pas traînants s'approchant de lui, il sortit de la salle de bain et il fronça les sourcils.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malefoy ?** »

« **Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?** »

Ron le regarda avec un regard d'incompréhension.

« **Ben je crèche aussi ici, t'as déjà oublié ?** ».

Ron jeta un regard condescendant envers Drago et parti s'allonger sur le canapé du salon de la suite. Surpris que son ancien ennemi prenne autant de libertés à son sujet, le blond finit par se renfrogner.

**« Vire tes chaussures dégueulasses du canapé. On n'est pas chez toi…** »

« **Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! **» le menaça Ron du doigt. « **Ce que tu dis pourrait très bien m'énerver, et tu sais ce qui se passe quand je suis énervé… **»

Les deux rivaux s'échangèrent un regard entendu et Drago serra les dents.

« **Tu fais chier, connard** » lâcha Drago en jetant son peigne sur la table basse, se rendant ensuite à la cuisine.

« **Moi aussi je t'aime, princesse **»

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en se servant un verre de whisky. Qu'il recracha.

« **Même moi, je trouve que c'est de la merde** » dit Ron depuis le canapé.

« **Infecte !** »

Un silence pensant s'installa, tandis que Drago tapotait du doigt sur le bar de la cuisine.

« **Crache le morceau** »

« **De quoi tu parles ?** » demanda Drago.

« **Tu meurs d'envie de savoir** »

« **Savoir quoi ?** »

Ron se retourna vers lui un sourcil levé, goguenard.

« **Vous avez couché ensemble ?** » demanda Drago, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, le regard froid, en serrant son verre dans sa main.

« **Evidemment…** » Commença-t-il dans un sourire.

Drago fit exploser son verre de colère.

« **Etant donné que nous sommes restés ensemble plus d'un an…** » Termina Ron, moqueur.

Drago souffla d'exaspération.

« **Weasley, j'ai envie de te démolir le portrait ! Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous avant-hier soir ?** »

« **Monsieur le Vicomte, détends-toi un peu… il ne s'est rien passé **» Dit Ron dans un rire.

Drago nettoya le plan de travail d'un coup de baguette magique et alla vers la fenêtre.

« **Mon pote, t'as aucune chance. Elle est trop bien pour toi** » commença Ron d'un ton sérieux.

« **Si elle s'est tapé un mec dans ton genre, c'est que j'ai toutes mes chances.** »

Ron lui jeta un regard noir.


End file.
